In the last years there has been constant development in the processing of raw material for food processing such as fish products. The emphasis has been on better exploitation and quality of products as well as demands towards increased efficiency of the processing.
Prior and present technology used in processing and in removing the fish skin damage the product when the skin is removed and the product is treated.
Methods, equipments and instruments for removing fish bones in fish fillets have been developed in the last years, and efforts have been made to analyse, locate and remove fish bones with methods based on advanced computer equipment for locating and analysing fish bones. Consequently, bone removal has been attempted with advanced computer equipment.
This technology is disadvantageous because it is very expensive and unreliable in bringing appropriate results.